villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Balloon Boy
The Balloon Boy, also known as either the Balloon Vendor or BB for short, is a supporting antagonist in the 2014 video game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, a triangular brown nose, reddish-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the "Toy" animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks. BB is notably the smallest animatronic in the series. He wears a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two white buttons down the middle. The propeller beanie he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!". History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' BB will not begin moving until Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the The Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. He will not enter the Office if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Mask on while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the Monitor is pulled up while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he enters The Office, laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight and the Left and the Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to being attacked by Foxy, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the player survive. It is hinted that Balloon Boy is possessed. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' 33 years after the FNaF 2 location has closed down, Balloon Boy is now only a head. His remains (And everything else) is burned down, destroying his body and freeing the spirit. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Balloon Boy returns in the game Ultimate Custom Night. He behaves somewhat similarly to his FNaF 2 incarnation. He will attempt to reach the player via crawling through the bottom-right ventilation shaft of the office. The player must then close the door of said vent shaft until they hear Balloon Boy collide into the door producing an audible thud noise. If the player fails to do this however, Balloon Boy will successfully enter the office and, like in FNaF 2, will laugh maniacally whilst disabling the player's flash light. The difference however is that unlike in FNaF 2, the flashlight will only be disabled temporarily, preventing a guaranteed game over. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Balloon Boy appears in the AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery as one as the animatronics the player can encounter and send after other players. He actually has a jumpscare in this game. Gallery BB Icon.png|Balloon Boy's icon in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Balloon Boy.png|Balloon Boy's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. Trivia *His hallucinated counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is Phantom Balloon Boy. *BB is often considered to be the most hated Five Night's at Freddy's character due to his annoying presence. *He appears in the fan game Five Nights at F--kboy's, as the main antagonist. *Although BB is often a nuisance, he is not aggressive, and is the only animatronic who does not directly attack the player. Thus, he is the only animatronic without a jumpscare. *When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into The Office. *BB is one out of two Toy animatronics whose endoskeleton eyes never show, with the other being Toy Bonnie. *Out of all the animatronics, BB can stay in the player's office the longest. *It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office, since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noise and move toward where the people are. *BB is the only animatronic who does not appear in the Death Minigames. *Strangely, an animatronic resembling BB can go under The Office table on occasion. However, its eyes, eyelids, cheeks, and hat are a different color. This is thought to be a hallucination, or a different animatronic all together. Fans has graced this animatronic, whom they interpret to be a female version of BB, with the nickname Balloon Girl or JJ. ** JJ then became a character of her own, showing up in both FNAF World and Ultimate Custom Night, where at the latter she will cause the doors to stop working. *BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering the Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet (although can be seen via hallucinations), and Chica. *BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's Night of Misfits preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose. *When BB is in The Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in The Office at the same time, he cannot be seen but his laugh can be heard. *BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Toy Bonnie. *Just like the other toy animatronics, BB was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. * Circus Baby, the Bidybabs, Electrobab, and Little Joe (the toy hanging in the control room of Baby's stage) have a resemblance to Balloon Boy. Navigation Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Crackers Category:Kids Category:Non-Action Category:Possessed Objects Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Humanoid Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genderless Category:Contradictory Category:Book Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs